seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 7
Tack, was angry, and stared straight at Nassop. Nassop, was holding his stomach, and bleeding from his mouth. He stared at Tack, and was more shocked, then anything. "Why the hell did you beat me up?" Tack, staring at him, cracked his knuckles. "You beat up these guys friends, for no reason. I don't like that, at all!" Nassop, scratched his stomach, and stared straight at Tack, grinning, and he stood proud. He folded his arms, and smirked at Tack. "I was wrong. 100,000,000 years was a huge exaggeration. I think 10,000 years is more accurate, more or less. Now, let's see if you can prove me right, or wrong." Nassop waved his hands toward himself and Tack, smiling. "BRING IT!" Tack, rushed at Nassop, and had his arms pulled back. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VOLLY!" He smashed at Nassop at full power, and Nassop grabbed every punch, and threw them back at Tack. He was shocked by Nassop's speed, but growled, and lifted his leg. He span his entire body, and smashed his leg against Nassop. Nassop, ducked, and he grabbed Tack's leg. He threw Tack in the air, and jumped in the air. Tack, was in the air, confused, and saw Nasaop do something strange. His right arm turned black, like Tobias's and Mason's would do. "Your just like Mason and Tobias!" Nassop, before he punched Tack, looked shocked. "YOU KNOW THOSE TWO?!" Tack, was flabbergasted that Nassop knew who they were, but remembered he was in a fight, and stretched his head back. "GOMU GOMU NO... SKULL BASH!" He smashed his skull at Nassop's, but Nassop turned his forehead black, and struck his at Tack's. Tack was forced back, and flew towards the ground. Nassop, kicked the air, and was flying towards Tack, with a axe kick. Just like Tobias. He struck Tack in the stomach, and Tack coughed blood, and nearly blacked out. He wasn't as strong as Tobias or Mason, but unlike the two, he wasn't holding back. He was at full power, and he defeated Tack in only 1 real hit. Tack, saw Nassop get up, and tried to get up, when Nassop stepped on Tack's back. "Get up, and I'll break your back like a twig." "I know... Your... Stronger then me... But, I have too..." "NO! WE GOT THIS!" Ness and Taka kicked at Nassop, but Nassop blocked the two, without looking. They were pushed back, and rolled across the floor. Nassop, staring back at Tack, growled. "Now... Let's find out how you know who my two big bros are." - Bakaraki, saw that all the bounty hunters were at the boats, and he was still on the branch. He stood up, with all of them staring at him. He waved his arm, and clenched his fist. "I BRANG YOU ALL HERE, SO WE CAN DO THIS, THE ONE WAY HE CAN! WE WILL HUNT THE ATTACK PIRATES, AS A GROUP! SEPARATE, BUT WE WILL DO THIS AS TEAMS! I KNOW, WE ARE NOT FRIENDS, NOT EVEN TRUE ALLIES, WE DO THIS FOR REASONS! PROFIT! HATE FOR PIRATES! SADISM! BUT TO WIN, TO FACE A THREAT EQUAL TO A GROUP OF NEW WORLD PIRATE CREWS, WE WILL ALL, WORK TOGETHER! WE WILL USE THIS, TO BECOME TRUE ALLIES! WHO, WILL STAND WITH ME?!" All the bounty hunters cheered, and Bakaraki stood proud. He will kill them all. He must. Only way for his son to live. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc